My Sister's Wit 2: Cherry Blossom's Pain
by xkittycatgirlx
Summary: This is part two of 'My Sister's Wit' read that one first! Get ready for family fights and the rights of one of the sisters.
1. Chapter 1

**One year later**

Sakura was walking home from a long solo mission. Her pink hair blew in the cold morning air and she could tell that she had a fever. As she walked into the front gates of the grate leave village she saw Kakashi Hatake walking by and she whispered, "Kakashi." in her kind, yet quite voice before she fell forward.

Kakashi had heard his old student and he ran to her making sure she didn't hit the ground. Her moved her so her legs hung over his right arm and her head resting on his left arm. He ran the 17 year old girl to Tsunade knowing that Sakura had a really high fever seeing he could tell just by holding her.

When Kakashi walked into Tsunade's office he could tell that she shocked to see Sakura passed out in his arms. The white haired ninja put the girl down on a the small sofa in the office and Tsunade looked Sakura over. Tsunade said, "She has Dengue Fever. I should be able to heal her." Tsunade put her hands over Sakura's stomach then started to heal the teenage girl.

Then Tsunade's green/blue light suddenly turned a orange/red color and Tsunade felt something zap her. The color went away when Tsunade pulled her hands away and stopped healing. Kakashi looked at Tsunade in said, "That's not something you see everyday."

*Iwa*

Kyoko had just back from a long mission and she was looking forward to getting word on Sakura and Kakashi. When she got home and she put her bags on her bed a letter popped in from no where. She picked it up from the table and opened it.

Dear Kyoko,  
Sakura is in the hospital. She has a fever of 108 and Tsunade can't heal her seeing something is going on. I don't know how to tell you this Kimiko, but your little sister is passing away.

~ Dog-sama

Kyoko read the letter twice before quickly unpacking her things, putting new cloths into her backpack, and she grabbed her solider pills that were held in a little brown box that fit into her pocket. When she was packed she took the letter, grabbed her bags, turned off the lights, and she ran to the Hokage's office. Kyoko knocked on the door she heard the Hokage answer, "Enter." She opened the door and walked into the office closing the door behind her.

The Hokage looked up from his desk and asked, "What are you here for? Kyoko."

Kyoko said in a plain tone, "I need three month vacation."

The Hokage said, "I can't let my best ninja off of three months and you know that Kyoko."

Kyoko was starting to get pissed and told him, "I'm asking has Kimiko Haruno. Not has Kyoko Fujiwara." he lifted his brow and couldn't help but wound what had brought her to using her real name without fear or hate for it.

He asked, "Kyoko what's wrong?"

Kyoko looked to the large window in the room and walked to it looking down at the city below. She told him, "My little sister is in trouble. I need to be there for her and if I'm not, I'll go nuts not knowing."

The Hokage thought for a minute. He looked at Kyoko and could tell that in the year that she had found her little sister she had changed. Her once dull red hair is now pink with light red highlights, her dark green eyes are now a light green that had a hint of blue. Her obedient personality had been partly replaced with a smiling caring personality. He sighed and he said, "Ok. You can go."

Kyoko turned away from the window and looked at the Hokage then smiled when she saw he was serious. She ran over to him and hugged him. She whispered before she ran out of the office, "Thank you ... Kaname."

The Hokage, Kaname, looked at the door has she ran out then went back to work seeing a Hokage's job is never done.

*Traveling*

Well Kyoko was traveling the thought of something happening to Sakura well she wasn't there. Kyoko took solider pill after solider pill 'til she had noticed that she had took seven and that she was running very fast. Kyoko knew at this rage a five day trip will only take her a day. When the sun set she made camp a good 40 miles away from the hidden Leaf village doors. She sighed has sat down by the fire waiting for the day to start so she could get to her sister. Has Kyoko laid her head of pink and red hair down she thought, I hope she's alright. 


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sara:_** I own noting! I hope you like the this one!:)

* * *

Kyoko woke up early and she ran to gates to see Kakashi waiting for her. He looked at her sadly and she could tell that Sakura had gotten worst. Kyoko quickly signed in then they went to the hospital. The cold morning air passed then as they ran swiftly on the roof tops of the hidden leaf. Kakashi looked at Kyoko and was a little shocked to see that she looked alot more like her sister now than before. He smiled and was glad that he had sent her the letter.

They made it to the hospital and Kyoko let out a hard and long sigh as she looked at the tall building knowing that her little sister was inside. The pink haired ninja with red highlights and the white haired walked into the hospital heading right to the V.I.P. part of the building. Kakashi told Kyoko, "There here. They won't know it's you as long as you don't talk with them to long." he stopped and told her, "And no starting anything. Sakura is in trouble and that is why your here, don't forget that."

Kyoko nodded and they walked to a hallway full of sleeping people. Kyoko could tell that Naruto and Sai were in the number of people. Kyoko spotted what she knew to be her true parents and was going to growl, but remembed what Kakashi had told her and she held it back. She noticed that doctors were walking up and down the hall setting things up and they were talking to eachother when they passed in the hall.

Tsunade walked out of the room that Kyoko had thought Sakura was in and she looked like she was going to walk over to Sakura's parents, but she noticed Kakashi and herself standing at the end of the hall then walked over to them instead. Tsunade smiled lightly and said, "I'm glad you came Kyoko. She's been asking for you this morning." Kyoko nodded then walked into the room where her sister was being held.

When Kyoko walked in she saw that Sakura was laying on the hospital bed with 4 I.V.s in her arm just staring out the window. Kyoko panted alittle feeling all the solider pills taking there total on her body. She grabbed a chair and sat down next to Sakura grabbing her sister's hand. Sakura looked over that Kyoko and smiled weakly. Kyoko said, "Hey. Long time no see."

Sakura smiled and said, "You ran here in a hurry didn't you." it wasn't a question and pointed at Kyoko's headband. Kyoko blushed lightly and took it off. She then tied it around her right leg on her black shorts. She then looked back at Sakura.

They both heard people moving on the otherside of the door and Kyoko told Sakura, "I'll over later alright?"

Sakura nodded and Kyoko got up leaving the room. When she made her way to Naruto, Sakura's parents went into Sakura's small white room. Naruto smiled at Kyoko and asked, "When did you get here?"

Kyoko remembered a letter from Sakura that she had told the two boys and Kyoko was glad now that she didn't have to make a cover up story with the two idiots. Kyoko answered tiredly, "This morning. I've been running nonstop." she smiled then last her blance slightly and she fell back, but Kakashi managed to get her before she had any damage.

Kakashi smiled and said, "You took a lot of solider pills to get here didn't you. You could of took your time you know. We don't need both of you in the hospital."

Kyoko smiled then said, "Yeah, I need some sleep. Can I crash at your place Kakashi-sama?"

Naruto giggled and Sai smiled at the fact that Kyoko was willing to sleep over at the old perverted guys house. Kyoko hit both of them over the head a lot like Sakura, but a little softer. They both glared at Kyoko and Kakashi answered, "Yeah, fine with me."

The two said there good-byes to everyone they knew then they left to Kakashi's place. Kakashi smiled and said, "You remember when we use to hangout all the time, because you never liked being home knowing there plans for you. You were a very smart kid."

Kyoko yawned then answered a little slurred, "I'm still a smart kid."

Kakashi said, "No. Your a smart woman now. You've done things most kids would never have to deal with."

The rest of the walk was quite and she couldn't help, but worry about Sakura. When they walked into the one bedroom apartment Kakashi said, "You can take the bed. I'll sleep on the sofa."

Kyoko nodded and walked off to the bed room with her backpack getting hard to carry by the minute. She put it down on the floor next to the door, pulled back the blanket, laid down, then fell asleep in the safety of Kakashi's apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sara:_** *cheers* next chapter! This one is alright. I plan the next one to be one of the really inportant ones. I own nothing! BTW seeing theres a lot of talking I bold it in this chapter.

* * *

Kyoko woke up a little out of it in Kakashi's bedroom wounding what time it was and how long she had been asleep. She looked out the window to see the sun was in the middle of the air and she didn't hear Kakashi snoring so she guessed that he was reading one of his stories or out on a mission. She hung her legs over the side of the plain bed then let her bare feet touch the ground. She smiled then walked out of the room still a little drowsy. Walking into the open living room she saw that Kakashi's pervert book was on the night-stand and that it was open to a page. She knew very well that he didn't go anywhere without a pervert book so she looked around the little apartment.

She finally found him in the kitchen frying bacon. She smiled at him then sat down at the island in the middle of the kitchen that was covered with pink granite. She hated the color pink, but it looked alright in the kitchen. Kakashi put a plate of bacon in front of the 19 year old girl and said,** "Well, I'm not the best cook in the world, but here it is."**

Kyoko smiled and nibbled on the bacon well Kakashi sat down next to her then took a piece off her plate. They both smiled at each other well eating there meal without a word passed between, but they knew what they were going to do next, go see Sakura.

When the two finished and they put there shoes on they walked to the hospital to see there dear friend and sister. Kyoko made sure that if she talked at all with her real parents it would be an intro and that was it. If had a real talk with then she couldn't say that everyone would come out without bleeding.

Kakashi walked into Sakura's room first then Kyoko followed right behind him. She saw Naruto in the corner of the room with Ino next to him. They both looked worried and Kyoko knew why when she looked over at Sakura to see a deep red rash on her shoulder and looked like it make it's way across her chest. Kakashi went and talked to Sakura's parents well Kyoko went and talked to the two blondes.

Ino smiled at Kyoko and asked, **"When did you get here?"**

Naruto answered,** "She was here early this morning."**

Kyoko thought to herself, _so I wasn't asleep for to long then._ Then she asked, **"What wrong with her now? What's with the rash?"**

Ino answered, "**From what I can tell, the rash will make her throat collapse when it gets there. That's why there trying everything to stop it from spreading. So far they got it to go at a slow rate."**

Kyoko only nodded then looked back at Sakura and sighed. She hated a room being quite and she walked out of the room just going to walk around 'til someone came and told her if anything had happen. She got halfway down the hall before Sakura's mom came after and partly yelled down the hall, **"Wait a minute!"**

Kyoko clenched her teeth and turned around trying not to bring any a tension to her headband still around her leg. Sakura's mom had dark brown eyes and dull pink hair that you could tell had a little bit of gray in it. She looked to be in her late 40s, and Kyoko couldn't help but wonder if Sakura had told the woman about finding her.

Kyoko asked in her trying to be nice tone,_ "What?"_

Sakura's mom had made it down the hall to Kyoko and she said, **"I just wanted to talk with you seeing I didn't know you. How do you know Sakura? I saw you walk in with Kakashi is that how you know her?"**

Kyoko didn't know how to answer. She had three answers in her head; _I'm her sister Kimiko that's how I know her,_ _I had a mission with her once and we bonded and send letters back and forth everyday, Kakashi was worried about her so I come with him. _She thought which on to answer with then she answered, **"Yeah I'm friends with Kakashi. He was worried about her so I come with him to see her."** _yeah that will do._

Sakura's mom nodded and she saw Kakashi walking out of Sakura's room so she decided to walk back to her little girl. The two passed in the hall, he looked at Kyoko to see her long pink hair in her face hiding the fact that she was crying on the inside, and he couldn't help, but feel bad for the girl.

When Sakura's mom walked into Sakura's room Kakashi hugged Kyoko well she cried into his shirt. She tried to keep her sobbing down and he picked her up. He made sure that she was well balanced then he walked over to the only window the hallway then jumped out of it carrying her to the train grounds were she could tell him what was on her mind. When he jumped down the only thing running though his head was, poor girl. She's here for her little sister and no one even knows that she's her sister. Well that and, damn she gotten heaver.

*Training grounds*

When finally sat the girl down she had stopped crying and just stared into the open field ahead of her without any feeling on her face. Kakashi told her,** "It's ok to speak your mind. I'm here to listen."**

Kyoko nodded, but she didn't answer 'til they started to hear birds tweeting in the distance. She told him in a hushed voice that couldn't of been heard from anyone that wasn't a foot away from her, **"I hated this place. It was the one place in my mind that would be there and make me cry when I was having fun. It was the one place that I knew I couldn't live because I thought no one would understand about my past and what had happened to me. Being raised in a hidden village I was sure that I never have to come back to that place in my mind and for years I had packed it away trying to seal it with all the good times in my life. Well I hit rock bottom three years ago. Everything was coming at me fast and I had to make a living for myself and become strong just to block it out. I went weeks without eating, because I was scared I would see my sister. I had read reports that they had had another kid. I was sad at first then, I was glad for her."**

Kyoko sighed and decided that she would just watch the sun set and worry about something else well Kakashi though what she had side over. When it was quite for longer than ten minutes Kyoko said again in a stronger voice,** "I hope she gets better. I'll vist more, I'll come and stay with you on the holidays so she won't have to thing about what happened to me anymore. I knew she slept in the cold trying to get back her parents. We may not see each other that much, but I know her every reason for doing something. We're linked."**

Kakashi told her in his calm and always steady voice, **"You shouldn't be scared to live here. We'll be here for you. Sakura wouldn't let anything happen to you if she could help it just like you would die in her place if you could."**

Kyoko looked at Kakashi and knew that back in the mission he had noticed that every time a kunia went at Sakura from behind she was on her toes read to block it or to take it instead of her.

Kakashi said, **"How about we go back? Her parents should be gone by now."** Kyoko nodded and the two got up and walked to the hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Sara:_** chapter 4! I should get back to my Runo/Alice story, but I have this story stuck in my head. I own nothing! Enjoy!

* * *

Walking into the hospital they saw people running off to Sakura s part of the building and they knew that, that couldn t be good. They started to run down the hall then went into Sakura s room see doctors putting a bag over Sakura s mouth pumping it trying to help her breath well one of the doctors said, Heart rage is steady! Blood pressure is still rising though.

The doctor working on the bag told the others, She breathing on her own now. then the beeping of her blood pressure went back to normal, but her heart rate went back to beeping fast, _like she"s in a panic_, Kyoko thought.

Sakura battled with the doctors when they told her to calm down and she yelled a name that almost everyone in the room knew. Only her parents were stunned that she knew that name. Sakura had screamed, "Kimiko!" Kyoko didn t think twice of going to Sakura s side and holding her hand.

Kyoko told Sakura softly, "Shhh. Calm down. I'm here don't worry."

They saw Sakura nod then she started to calm down and the doctors were a little stunned that the 19 year old calmed the 17 year old down so fast. They knew that Sakura had a temper that was hard to tame and that it was hard to believe a few words could calm her down.

Kyoko wasn t thinking about the fact that her true identity had been told to her real parents, all she cared about was Sakura. When Sakura fell back asleep, Kyoko let go of the girl s hand before she faced the music. Turning around she could see the confused faces of her parents and she saw Ino, Naruto, and Kakashi slip out of the door not wanting to get mixed up with the fight that was about to happen.

Grabbing the near by chair Kyoko sat down waiting for the shock to be over. When the shock was over Sakura s mom said, "I thought you knew Kakashi. You lied to your own mother."

Kyoko smirked and answered, "I didn't lie to my mother. Last timed I cheeked my mother was in the hidden rock village and just to let you know, I ve known Kakashi a lot longer than Sakura."

He dad said, "Why didn't Sakura tell us that she had found her sister." Kyoko was going to answer when Sakura answered for her.

"Kyoko didn't want me to tell you. When she left we kept talking to each other and sending letters back and forth."

Sakura s mom asked, "How long have you two known about each other?"

"It's a year now." they both answered.

Sakura's dad said, "Why didn't you stay here then, Kimiko?"

Kyoko answered, "One, its painful to be in the town that is the cause of most of my pain. Two, my name is Kyoko not Kimiko."

Sakura giggled and the three looked at her. Sakura said, "She's picky on what name you use."

Kyoko giggled too seeing she knew Sakura was thinking of the day she had called her Kimiko and Kyoko didn t talk to her for the rest of the day.

The room then went silent and Kyoko got up from her chair. She knew they had to be good people, but she wouldn t let go of what they did to her. She made it halfway to the door when she heard Sakura whisper, "Don't."

Kyoko looked back with a tear in her eye. She was being pulled two different ways and it was killing her. One way was for her pride and the way she had lived for years, that was one pulling her out of the room. The other way was her love for her little sister, seeing her laying on that bed scared that her sister would leave her, and that was the one telling her to stay. Kyoko gave in and whipped the tear away saying, "Fine, but don t ask me to talk to them."

Sakura nodded and she watched Kyoko walk to the back corner of the room without a word. There parents were stunned a little with the fact that Sakura was going to cry when she saw Kyoko walking out. Sakura s parents sat down by Sakura and Kyoko sat on the window sill looking out the window trying to go to happy place.

A thought hit Sakura and she asked, "Hey sis." Kyoko looked at her and Sakura finished, "Where are you staying well your in town and how long are you in town?"

Kyoko said, "I'm staying with Kakashi and don t worry I have a lot of time off." Sakura nodded and knew she must of asked for sometime off.

Kyoko looked outside to see that it was dark and there parents most of seen the same thing seeing they got up and said, "Well we should get going. Later girls." Kyoko huffed and Sakura waved good bye well they left.

When they were gone Sakura said, "Come here." in her kind caring voice that Kyoko couldn t help but go over to her sister. Sakura patted the bed and Kyoko sat down next to her sister. She could tell that she was holding back how bad she felt when her parents were here, but now they were gone she looked sicker.

Kyoko smiled pushing Sakura's wet pink bangs out of the girls face and said, "You should be an actor."

Sakura smiled lightly and asked, "When did you know that I was faking?"

Kyoko said plainly, "We are sisters Sakura. I know almost everything you do and why. That reminds me. Why did you sleep in the rain though you had a sleeping bag?"

Sakura said, "So you know that I made myself get a cold and blocked the ability of anyone healing me with a jutsu."

Kyoko nodded and answered, "You did it to make them think didn't you? You wanted them to find out about me."

Sakura answered, "I know it was selfish of me, but I want you to be here seeing I m moving out. I thought we could live together and you could be a ninja here."

Kyoko sighed and said, "You know that its to hard to be here. I can't handle being here sis."

Sakura said, "I know that now. I heard my mom stop you in the hall. I heard you cry. I think I understand now how you feel. That doesn t mean I won t stay trying."

Kyoko said, "Go right ahead, but don't hurt yourself trying to get us to be together. I ve been there and it doesn't work like you would think. You end up scaring the ones you love."

Kyoko had cut her wrist once when she hit rock bottom and she almost died. Ever since then everyone had been careful what they said and did since then, well everyone, but Kaname. He knew why she had did it and they were and still are best friends. They had went at it to be Hokage and Kyoko had let him win seeing she knew he would be better at it. Sakura twitched her foot then sighed and Kyoko was dragged back from her mind.

Sakura said, "I wish I could walk around."

Kyoko smiled and said, "I can help you there." and she made six hand signs. She let the jutsu take over the room and Sakura and Kyoko were horse back riding. Sakura rode a white horse and Kyoko rod a gray horse with white spots and the two raced. If anyone had walked into the room they would of seen the two curled up next to each other sleeping with smiles on there faces.


End file.
